User blog:MustangCobra1/How I would look as a Twisted Corruption (Remastered)
(Note: I decided to remake my Twisted Corruption form because I felt like the old one felt out of place and belonged in Baldi’s Basics: The Old Laboratory of Failure Experiments, so... yeah... enjoy!) How I would be spawned: I would be spawned via my file being hacked. Appearance: I look the same, except my face is entirely gone, leaving blank skin where my face was originally there. Behavior: When I encounter Tag, I start stalking him like Baldi, except my sprite doesn’t move and instead of moving forward, I teleport forward instead with the sound being a blip of static while the others don’t seem to notice me and act like I’m not there (I can be brought back to normal using BSODA or when the player restarts or finishes the game) and every time Tag collects a notebook, I get faster and more dangerous every time. When I catch Tag, a closeup of my blank face appears along with a loud shriek playing while the game glitches out like crazy, then the game freezes and crashes and exits to the player’s desktop, but a new file will appear on the desktop after it closes. It’s a JPEG, and it consists of a closeup of me on a black background (I have my face back), and I’m staring at the player with a blank expression on my face. When the player opens the game again and goes past the disclaimer that usually appears, the title screen appears to be different, with Baldi to be completely absent, with the exception of the title and chalkboard, and the jingle and his voice clip doesn’t play, and when the player clicks on Start, the icons for the 2 modes that usually appear are not there and the text just reads: “...”. Whenever the player selects Normal Mode or Endless Mode, they’ll instead appear in a long thin hallway instead of the beginning of the game where Baldi greets them as usual. The stamina bar, item bar and the 0/7 Notebooks text are still there. Other Note is that the walls are the usual white walls, except the color is inverted, so the walls are black instead. The floor and ceiling are completely white, so you can’t see them. There’s white fog and there’s an ominous ambience playing in the background. Going to the left leads to a dead end, and going to the right leads to a white void and in front of the player is me looking away. When the player starts approaching me, they start getting slower and slower, and when they make contact with me, I turn around for a split second, revealing that I now have eyeless sockets with blood dripping out of them and razor sharp teeth, followed by a Jumpscare that covers the entire screen. The Jumpscare is a red and black image of my face, except I’m now smiling and my teeth are now razor sharp teeth and my eyes are red with black slits (like a snake) accompanied by a man screaming. When the image goes away, the player is now in a different map. The map is a very big and wide area, with the ground being black and the sky being red. In front of the player is what appears to be a baby crib surrounded by huge black walls. The ambience is the unsettling ambience and baby crying noises from Yoshi.exe all while images and words are flashing on the player’s screen for a split second. Images featured: The Jumpscare image from before. An image of a faceless me standing in front of clones of me on a black background. Arts and Crafters’ charred corpse. Remote with an axe buried in her head. Gene with his head bashed in. 1st Prize’s incinerated corpse. Baldi hanging on a noose, his eyes ripped out and his sockets are bleeding, his stomach and chest ripped open, with blood dripping on the floor and his entrails hanging out while one is on the floor. The words “I’M SORRY” is written in his blood behind him. Harri impaled on a spear. The Superintendent’s disemboweled corpse. It’s a Bully’s severed head on a floor. It’s a Baldi with his eyes bulging out of it’s sockets. Mrs. Phonograph’s burned body. Zerran with his body ripped in half, his blood leaking and his insides exposed. Obsidian skinned alive. ZackSeth with his eyes ripped out. Mr. Luxury’s headless corpse. Lockjaw with his limbs missing. Noober with his skin missing. Gotta Sweep snapped in half. Patriot Patrick with his skin ripped off. Fander with his face partially dissolved. Cloudy Copter with his mouth torn off. Xavier with part of his jaw torn off. I Taste Yummy’s melted body. Itajira’s decayed corpse. Playtime with her ribcage exposed. Jeff with a metal hook in his eye socket. Mokey with his ears torn off. Caution Tape’s burned corpse. It’s a Baldi’s father’s mutilated corpse. Daytime’s mangled body. Principal Skinner Of The Thing with the top of his head blown off. Brainwasher with his jaw torn off. The Orange with a maggot coming out of his eye. The Tomato with maggots coming out of his body. Brownie with the upper half on his body sliced off. Pico Cat’s skinned corpse. Plexi’s burned corpse. Mean Spitballs’ crushed body. Emoter’s melted face. Honey hanging on a noose. Sleepy Child with his eyelids sliced clean off. Still dead’s face. Lag E with his left eye missing. The Candy Dealer with his arms ripped off. Principal Of The Thing with his legs ripped off. ThecreepySPAGHET ripped in half. Velvet with her insides exposed. Jake The Trashwolf with his snout broken. Deeky Deeks with his jaw ripped apart. Phone Girl’s molten body. Lucie with a hole in her stomach, revealing her heart. Ze Bell’s smashed body. YAYSUU’s dissected Body. NoobTime impaled with his sign. The Chef of The Thing with his stomach ripped open, revealing his ribcage, lungs, heart, etc. Ry with his wings torn off. Tanneog with his chest ripped open. Midi impaled on a long iron spike, the lower half of his body torn off with blood leaking and spraying everywhere. NEWB with his mouth stitched shut. Naomi with her eyes stitched shut. Lilemm with his right eye ripped out. Gacha Baldi’s severed head in a bucket. Gotta Bald snapped in half with blood spraying everywhere. Kitchen Soup’s shattered body with his shards and soup all over the place. Science Nerd with his face ripped off, revealing his skull. Baldi’s Assistant with his arms and legs torn off. Jade with her arms dislocated. Askeii with his arms broken. Cuddles with his ears ripped off. Marga with her wings torn off. Inverse impaled on a wall of spikes. Ad-er’s melted face. Fann’s destroyed body. Hero Pig with his eyes black and with a black substance leaking out of his eyes, mouth, ears and nose. Mr. Luck with a needle impaled in his eye. Woody’s dissected body. Chicken and Chips’ squashed body. Cupid with his wings torn off. It’s a Prankster with his legs broken. Gotta Mop snapped in half. Faldi with his stomach ripped open. Lancer with his legs dislocated. The Arts Teacher impaled on a spike. Yum Yum with his mouth ripped apart. Paintaar with the top of her head ripped off, leaving only her bottom jaw. Plushie Len ripped in half. Cookaar’s burned face. Joe with his arms ripped off and his stomach ripped open. Annoying with his head flattened, blood, skull fragments and brain matter all of the place. YNSM’s flattened body, his googly eyes and milk all over the place. Rock Wizard broken in half. Gametime with the left side of his head missing, revealing his skull. MathStick with his neck snapped. It’s a Wizard impaled with his staff. School Band’s destroyed body. Mr. Piece and Mad Rock both broken in half. Fake Or Real??? impaled with his trumpet. Healy’s shattered body. Let’s Drum with the right side of his head missing, revealing his skull. Lok’s destroyed body. Panda DVD Box snapped in half. Smiley with his screen shattered. Hamy with her top broken off. Kee The Key with the front broken off. TAKE YA PILLS! squashed. Disco The Disk snapped in half. 2nd Prize’s destroyed body. The Retarded Broom Thing snapped in half. Ear Nugget with his long ears torn off. Don’t Touch with his screen shattered. Bendy’s melted body. NyanTime with her tail ripped off. Build Build Build with his face bashed in with his hammer. The Guard with his arms ripped off. It’s Not A Bully with his stomach ripped apart. Head-Face with his eyes ripped out. The Inspector with his arms and legs broken. Braintime with his head bashed with a blunt object. Pranktime with his lower body ripped off, leaving only his upper body. Playtimei impaled with her ruler. Teacher’s Pet with his insides exposed. Librarian with his head torn off. It’s a Chef with the top part of his head missing, revealing his skull. It’s a Wall Punisher with his arms and legs ripped off. GiftTime with his head smashed in. The Heath Teacher with the bottom part of her head missing, revealing her skeletal jaw. Fusion Minded’s corroded body. Smath with the skin on his arms missing, leaving him with skeletal arms. Billy ripped in half. Logan getting pulled out of his skin. Good Germ with his eyes missing. Nurse Ella Williams with the left side of her face melted off. Shoutout Boi with his mouth stitched shut. Woomy in a Blanket burned alive. Tesserectian with her eyes ripped out. Bataball’d with his eyes torn apart. Fancytime with her head melted off. This is a Coconut with his stomach bashed open. Fandom Broom snapped in half. Lunch Lady with her stomach ripped open. Grace with her head missing. James with his arms and legs missing. Mr. Chef with his stomach ripped open. Yeet Soup with his spine exposed. Lunch Time with her eyes missing. Cytime with her hands missing. Businessguy with his arms missing. Actiontime with her legs missing. Tattletail with her arms and legs missing. Weird Baldi with his heart exposed. Nurse with her brain exposed. AccidentProne with his arms gone. Differtime with her fingers cut off. Ninty Thousand Prize’s melted body. Yuco with his eyes removed. Barky with his eyes gone. Kingy with his face ripped off and his crown shattered. Last Prize’s melted body. A GIF of Homer’s head exploding. Worst Prize’s charred body. The prankster with his legs torn off. Newspaper Zombie with his eyes gone. Machine Virus’ squashed body. Teacher Bun Bun with his body ripped in 2. Elefaker with his doors broken down. Tethertime with glass shards in her face. The Last Prize’s dismantled Body. Macho Machine’s destroyed body. Possy and Bylities’s squashed bodies. Physics’ burned body. Cappy ripped in half and his eyes stomped on. Text featured: I’M COMING FOR YOU YOU’RE NEXT ALMOST THERE YOU GOT THIS YOU CAN DO THIS YOU’LL BE WITH THE OTHERS YOU’RE ALMOST THERE YOU’LL BE WITH THEM IN A COUPLE OF HOURS YOU’LL BE JUST LIKE THEM SAVE THEM TURN BACK NOW When the player finally reaches the baby crib, they’ll find a baby in the crib crying (presumably Tag when he was a baby), the camera automatically turns around to show me charging at the player at a very fast speed, my appearance looking like my Jumpscare image, and when I catch the player, the same Jumpscare from earlier appears, followed by blood splattering (presumably Tag’s blood). After that, the game closes and exits to the player’s desktop, except after a few seconds, a picture of my faceless self appears, except I’m now grayscale and have empty sockets. A deep and slow voice will say: “YOU ARE DONE FOR”, followed by the eye from HELP_Education appearing in the eye sockets. After the image closes, the image will keep popping up for a split second over and over again. This process continues until the player shuts down the computer or closes the program using task manager (It even opens the player’s disc tray). If the player tries to play Baldi’s Basics again while this is happening, instead, a black screen with red text saying: “Tag is dead. It’s already too late” appears, followed by my jumpscare with the scream being from The Maze, and the program closing. The JPEG from earlier also changes, now depicting Tag hanging on a noose, his eyes ripped out and his stomach ripped open, his entrails hanging out, one on the floor, and one shown partially devoured. Standing in the background is me, faceless and grayscale. Text reading: “GAME OVER” is behind Tag written in his blood. A new file that is a .txt file, which contains a YouTube link to this: https://youtu.be/wQkVGStd1D0 Category:Blog posts